Sailor Moon: Sailor Venus Romance
by JackDroid1999
Summary: This is a story about A Young Lad who has a crush on a girl at his school. Her name is Mina and she was perfect but is she hiding something Big or maybe Magical?


Once there was this guy named Jackson. He had moved all across the country because his dad was in the military and all that. He was Tall, somewhat muscular, somewhat Tanned skin, smart with greasy black hair and a pair of Thick Black Glasses over his blue eyes. He was kind of shy as this was a new school and everything, and sure he did this several times but he was still not used to this. He never knew much of the students very well with the exception being Serena Tsukino and Mina Aino. They share the same math class and sure Serena wasn't the smartest person in the class and that sure does show as it makes pretty good entertainment but Mina; Oh wow! Mina... She was just amazing she was as beautiful as a goddess and was a smart as one too; Ok maybe not that smart but she was smart anyway. He was just amazed by her long beautiful long Blonde Hair like a sea of gold, Her big blue eyes like the blue waters of coral reefs of Australia, her sweetness like a double sugar-coated sugar cookie, her sculpted body like that of Michelangelo's Venus (But with the arms) and the scent of strawberries and watermelons that surrounds her always which intoxicates the air with a feeling of calm and sweetness. He doesn't know her that well as they only share a class but he knew he already Liked her; Badly.  
One fateful day on a Sunday and he had nothing to do. He was wondering what to do? The mall, the Arcade, The zoo? He was wondering until he heard a familiar voice from class  
"Hey, Jackson!"  
He turned around and was Serena, Mina, and their friends The smart one Amy, The Hothead Raye and the one who could kick you into a wall without trying Lita. He was happy to see them; especially Mina and he walked over to see them.  
He walked over as I said and said  
"Hey, Guys."  
He hasn't even seen them outside of school but it was like he already knew them and unlike other people, he was comfortable being around them. Serena grabbed Jackson by the Hand and asked him  
"Do you want to the arcade with us? It will be fun!"  
"Serena please calm down I think you're scaring him."  
"Gah! Amy do you have to scare me like that!"  
She was so excited about the arcade she forgot they were there with them.  
"Uh... I don't know you guys I might have to..."  
That's when Mina started speaking to Him  
"Can you please Go, Jackson? It would mean a lot to me."  
That voice... Oh that voice, It was pure gold and so sweet. If it can be sold it would be worth an entire Galaxy and More. With his legs feeling like Jelly and a hardly noticeable blush on his face he said  
"S-Sure. Anything for you g-guys."  
"Great! See you there!"  
Serena ran off to the arcade and while the other two girls (Being Raye, Lita, and Amy) leaving Jackson and Mina behind. The two of them were walking slowly not trying to catch up with them and Jackson had his hands in his pockets he was so nervous. He thought of something to say and asked Mina  
"Hey, Mina?"  
"Yeah."  
"Have you ever heard of the latest Appearance of The Sailor Scouts on the news?"  
Mina knew who she was talking about and said  
"Yeah, I heard of that."  
"Yeah. Don't tell anyone this but I think they're pretty Kickass."  
Mina was excited that someone actually thought of her as 'Kickass' As no one ever said that about her before Sailor Venus or otherwise but played it cool and asked  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I especially Like sailor Venus. I wonder who she is though."  
Mina smiled and said to him  
"I don't know but maybe she's someone you know. Maybe she's right under your nose right now.  
Jackson smiled with her and said  
"Man I sure would hope to know her. she sure is awesome."  
Oh, the Little he knew. They finally made it to the Arcade where the rest of them are waiting for them. They walked around for a bit until Jackson noticed something, got excited and ran to the object that had gotten him so excited. It was an officially Licensed "Sailor scouts Video Game"!  
He was basically all giddy about it and asked done of the two Play a 1V1 with him and Raye agreed to do so. They selected their characters Raye as Sailor Mars of course and Jackson as Sailor Venus. Amy was the referee and everyone else watched. The fight suddenly began and even though Raye had the upper hand, in the beginning, Jackson quickly turned the tide of the battled around and was getting combo after combo after combo. When Raye was knocked out he buttons mashed hard and pulled off an epic finisher! The Sailor Venus in the game shot out a beam of energy out of her fingers and as it hit Sailor Mars cause a massive explosion that had roasted the video game character like a Rotisserie Chicken.  
"Man this Game is A lot more violent than I thought."  
Jackson said As he was surprised by the sheer Violence of it. The Game dispensed a surprise and It was... A Yoyo. Yes, A Cheap Plastic yellow Yoyo with green swirls. He said  
"I can't believe this is what counts for prizes these days Well corporate greed a guess."  
Time Skip!  
After two hours of Gaming, they decided to go home and Jackson threw the yoyo over his shoulder to the sidewalk. As it smashes against the ground a black mist was released and a large female monster was released. She had large bat-like wings, cloven feet, long fingers that end with razor-sharp claws and her face was twisted and molded into that which resembled in the sheer hideousness of Cthulu. The woman said to him in a mocking fashion  
"Thank you for releasing me. Now I can complete my mission for the Negaforce!"  
"OK Girls I think we should-"  
He noticed they were gone like Batman in a flash and wondered where they were at.  
"Stop right there, evildoer!"  
"Who was that?"  
He thought to himself  
The monster turned around to look at the source of the voice.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon-  
-we'll punish you!"  
All the heroes were all there... well except Sailor Venus and he wonders 'Where is she?'.  
"Jackson!"  
He looked up and saw sailor Venus on a rooftop. She was beautiful as ever but he wondered  
'How does she know my name?'  
She jumped down from the rooftop and asked him while Holding his hand and kneeling while he was on the ground  
"Jackson are you OK?"  
"Y-Yeah I guess."  
Sailor venus turned her attention to the monster and said  
"You'll pay for trying to hurt Him!"  
He was just sitting there wondering how does she know his name and why doe she cares so much about them as the sailor scouts fought the Monsters He suddenly smelled the scent of Strawberries and watermelons and it hit him like a freight train. Mina Is Sailor Venus! and he began to piece more together and realized the other sailor scouts are his friends!  
'OH MY GOD!'  
He can only muster in his mind as he was shocked. They began to release their Final attacks and Jackson ran back inside the Arcade.  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
"Mercury Aqua Mist!"  
"Fire Soul!"  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
He took to cover but the impact of the blast was so great it knocked him out cold.  
Time Skip!  
He woke up in his room and felt a cool chill from the window. it was open and when he looked to the other side of the bed there was Mina looking over him like some kind of Guardian angel.  
"I'm glad you're awake."  
She said sweetly and Jackson asked  
"how long was I out for?  
"About two hours. But you're fine. I made sure of it.  
"Thanks..."  
He thought to himself for a second and said  
"... Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure. what is it?"  
He thought about how to ask it right before and said  
"Are you Sailor Venus?"  
She only nodded yes.  
"OMG! Does that mean the rest of them are the sailor scouts?"  
"Yes."  
"OMG! I knew it.i just had this gut feeling of some kind."  
Mina started begging and asked him  
"Can you please Never tell anyone?! Please?! we can't let anyone know this!"  
He sighed and said  
"Yes. I will keep the secret."  
"Great!"  
She was about to leave through the window before Jackson realized it was now or never.  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"I need to tell you something?"  
"Say it then."  
"M-Mina I-I l-Love you! and..."  
Before he can finish Mina jumped onto him and with that came with the crashing of lips. it was all as heavenly as he imagined it. they kissed for about 2 minutes until Mina let go of him for air. he was as red as a tomato ready for picking.  
"Jackson... I Love... You... Too."  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Ever since I laid my eyes on you I just knew I love you."  
"Me too."  
She checks her watch and she realizes she needs to get home and fast!  
"Look Jackson I have to go tomorrow but Is it okay if we can go on a date tomorrow?"  
"Sure. At the Cafe?"  
"Its A date."  
She Pecks a kiss onto his cheek before Leaving and Jackson Realized He had a once in a lifetime relationship with a once in a lifetime Girl and he could only think of sweet dreams that night.  
The end.


End file.
